Anger is Brooding
by serious.effort
Summary: It was amazing, in itself, that he remained innocent for that long. Son Gohan should, and never could be called a child. Dark - Abandoned because I didn't remember much about DBZ when I wrote it, let alone now!
1. Chapter 1

_Short, yes, boring, no. Read and Review please._

_Disclaimer do not own DragonBall Z or any of the characters associated with it._

**Anger is Brooding-Chapter 1**

* * *

"Gohan, come here." Chichi asked as she lifted her gaze into the dimly lit room. Boxes covered the floor, along with numerous empty bottles of alcohol. The woman herself was no better, with dark ovals under her eyes and hair long, and knotted lying on across her shoulders. There were still tearstains lining her cheeks and a red mark on her forehead as if she slept on a bottle, which she probably did. Son Chichi was a mess, as was her house.  
  
As she lit a cigarette, her only son walked into the room with a large box in his arms. Of course it was no trouble for the boy, being half Sayian had its perks, but the boy looked no more than twelve and to someone not knowing of his capabilities would have gaped in shock.   
  
The boy himself was no better than his mother; his long, spiky hair was in his face, almost covering the violet shades under his eyes. Unlike his mother he had no stains on his cheeks from tears, however, he seemed to have a crimson stained body instead.  
  
ChiChi looked at her son, Gohan, in the eye before turning away and whispering a never mind. She got up in hast and ran away into one of the other rooms into the house, to weep. Gohan was observing his mother silently before setting down the box and heading for the door. His hands were clenched and dug his nails into his palm, almost breaking though the already bruised skin. Bruised because of the numerous occasions this had occurred, him running out of the house in bitter anger as he watched her evade his eye. He needed to vent some anger and he knew just the place to do so.   
  
Gohan ran out the door, not even bothering to close the door, and took to the sky. He felt almost free again, free of all the responsibility and pain, the key word however was almost. He quickly transformed into his SSJ2 form, with little difficulty, before quickening his speed until the shimmering rainfall bit at his skin. Ignoring the slight pain he touched down at his destination, that was Capsule Corps.  
  
He was in a run now, which seemed like a blur to the normal observer, following the Ki of the only full blooded Sayian left on the planet.

* * *

_Chapters will get longer in the future. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

****

_Another chapter, slightly longer but i really dont have the time to do huge chapters, i get writers block when i try to write too much at the same time(like school term papers). The story will pick up more later, i need to get through this part first, so please be_ _patient._

_Discalimer-I do not own anything, except my shoes. I am a bum who has no money, heck i dont even own my life, so apparently i do not own the greatness that is DragonBall Z._

**Anger is Brooding-Chapter 2**

* * *

Gohan reached his destination, the GR, and proceeded to shove the door open and stepping inside.   
  
The red light that it was emitting previously turned to white and the gravity setting of 650 returned to normal. A safety precaution Bulma had put in after almost being killed going in the room, and of course, after Vegeta told her specifically not to.

"What do you want, _boy_?" A very bad tempered Vegeta snapped, turning around to glare daggers at the boy. "I do not need a _child_ interrupting my training." His voice was slightly hoarse, as if his throat was dry from lack of water, which probably was also true(we learn to assume things because the author is making this up as she goes).  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed slightly with anger and then he walked out of the room and into the night, this time with blood dripping from his fingertips. Vegeta noticed this but ignored it; he was in no mood to deal with the _boy's_ pity party. As he heard the stomps retreating from 'his' gravity room he snorted and returned to his training, this time setting it at 675.  
  
"Asshole." Gohan voiced as he entered the Capsule Corp. living area. His blood falling unnoticed on the white plush carpet. The service robots were rushing into the room to clean the mess from his muddy footprints and fallen blood. Gohan took no notice to them and advanced to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was spotless and was huge. The refrigerator was rather large, and most probably filled to the top with food. This is where Gohan was headed. He hadn't eaten at home for a while now, ChiChi being too distraught and drunk to do anything. He had either brought food home or just ate wherever he could, occasionally bringing food home for his mother to eat.  
  
He pulled out some boxes of uneaten cold pizza and started eating them, not tasting nor caring what type they were. Finishing off the last piece he pulled a can of Pepsi out and washed it down. Eyeing the couch through the kitchen doors he set down the empty can and left the room.  
  
His wound on his hand had clotted long ago, it was amazing he didn't notice the taste of blood on his pizza, but he was too tired to care now. Gohan threw himself on the black leather couch and slept for the first time in weeks.   
  
He awoke in the early morning to the sound of baby gurgling. Trying to sit up and finding he couldn't, he opened his eyes to see a one-year-old Trunks sitting on his chest. Picking the chubby child off of him and setting him on the plush carpet Gohan was finally able to rise from the couch.  
  
His neck was stiff as a board and his body felt like it weighed a ton, everything in his head was screaming to go back to sleep but he ignored it. Looking around the room he saw Bulma walking towards the room through the kitchen doors with a bottle in her hands. Her hair was still cut shoulder length with bangs but was pulled up onto the top of her head.   
  
She spotted him standing and Trunks on the floor and rushed over to her son. "He didn't fall Bulma, I set him down when I woke." Gohan answered, watching the worry leave her face as she gave the bottle to Trunks.  
  
"I am sorry, Gohan, Trunks looked was being fussy and wanted to be near you so I set him down on you while I got his lunch." Bulma turned to face him as she talked, occasionally glancing at Trunks as he ate.  
  
"Its ok Bulma. Hey, can I use your shower? The shower stuff is already packed at the house." Gohan lied with prestige as he looked down at the floor, hiding his guilty eyes. Bulma must have bought it because she did not question him, as she is often known to do.  
  
"Oh, Go ahead Gohan, you know you're welcome to do anything you want here. Well, except throwing Ki blasts at the walls." Bulma let out a small laugh at her joke. "It looks like you need one, there are some of your clothes in that guest room down the hall." Gohan forced a smile and turned around muttering a thanks, Bulma's face became etched with worry again. 'Chi, you are a idiot for putting him through that.' Bulma thought to herself before playing with Trunks some more.  
  
If she knew exactly what ChiChi was putting him threw she would have said that to her face.

* * *

_Review please, regardless to what i might say, your opinion matters to me. I just wished this one was doing better than 'Orange Star High' for i have more motivation to work on this one, i dont want to disapoint any of you._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:I do not own DragonBall Z._

_Sorry this is another short chapter. My full appoligies, i just needed to fill in a few gaps...well at least i think i do. This part is important to the rest of the story, it is just to get a few things out of the way. And in responce to a question, Goten will come in a bit later and I will reveal exactly what ChiChi is doing to Gohan in a few chapters._

Anger is Brooding-Chapter 3

* * *

Gohan was decieving himself. He came to Capsule Corps to escape but nothing helped anymore. He was constantly wearing a mask. He did not want to go home because his mother was a drunk, he thinks she might even be doing more than that, and she took out all of her anger towards him and herself. Both of the situations ripped him appart. What happened to the sweet, caring, innocent home that was in his grasp just 2 weeks ago?  
  
At least he didn't have to go through all of this with no one to blame. He knew who caused his mother to change into _that_, he knew what caused his last innocence to be drained out of his body, he knew who caused him to make his first kill (AN: i believe Gohan never did kill anyone). He, unlike any of the other Z members, had known who was to blame and that was none other than his own father, Son Goku.  
  
Don't get him wrong, he does not hate his father. He could not hate the man who betrayed them to stay in the otherworld, the man who decided to do the 'noble' thing to do and stay dead. He does not like his father, not at all, but he does not hate the man. All he felt was saddness and betrayal, and his mask hid the two features well.  
  
Before the wretched Cell games Gohan took his smile for granted, he took his who life for granted, he even took his father for granted. After the fighting was overwith and he effectivly killed Cell he didn't show his true smile again. He hid behind that trademark Son grin, saying that he was fine, his father did the right thing. Of course this train of thought got a good scoff out of Gohan.  
  
No, Gohan was no longer the carefree spirit he used to be. He was a twenty year old trapped in a 12 year old child's body. He had aged so much, seen so much blood and killing in his life he would never remain pure. It was amazing, in itself, that he remained innocent for that long. Son Gohan should, and never could be called the child, one mistake Vegeta made himself.

_"I am not a child, Vegeta."_

* * *

_Review please, i wouldn't mind hearing your advice or ideas, i will try to incorporate all of them into this fanfiction._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the small amount of possessions in my bookbag._

_Authors note: I know it has been a long time, and this chapter is too short to make up for it, but i felt inspired to write something. As much as i love reviews i write solely for myself. Besides if i try to force myself to write, it usually turns out worse than my usual work. sheepish look forgive me?_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

In the rage of his power he almost lost himself. The hatred he felt growing in him everyday threatened to break loose. He had control, however, he was always in control. It was what kept him sane when his mother acted up towards him, it was what kept him from killing her on sight when she raised a hand against him, and it was what kept his self-pity and hatred from consuming his being.

He had control, and in that moment he almost lost it.

A disturbing thought casually flittered through his defensives. _'I wanted to lose control...' _it revealed to him, showing him what his subconscious believed. He knew it couldn't be the truth, that he couldn't want that. For the sake of everything he couldn't. If he lost control, the tight reign he had on his power, everything would be in jeopardy of being destroyed. _'The allure of power has always sought me, not the other way around'_ He thought in a vicious sense of denial, his mind was a jumbled mess but that much was clear.

Gohan believed he would always be in control; he was always to be the powerful one, more powerful than the raging inferno that was his own emotions.

He pushed it all away and focused on his mother's Ki. He would show Vegeta another day how wrong he was, but until then he just had to survive. With a blast of energy the young hero of the earth was miles away.

There was always another day for thoughts of pride and revenge.

The door was still open as he left it he previous night, he assumed his mother hadn't moved from her room. The daylight was still fresh as it sifted through the partially closed blinds and the low notes of a broken tape player, courtesy of one of his mother's fits, repeated itself. The lyrics were strangely fitting, if a bit ironic.

_Say goodbye don't follow_

_...Misery so hollow_

_...Misery so hollow_

He destroyed the player with a small blast of Ki, disintegrating it until there was nothing but a black scorch on the hardwood floor. He hated irony. Unfortunately the sound of the blast caught the attention of his mother who's features looked to be stuck in a mixture of anger and relief, for what, he didn't even attempt to determine.

He'd given up a while ago.

Gohan was surprised however when his mother ran forward and pulled her son into a crushing hug, crying all the while. Despite her mumbling he was able to discern what the brief show of emotion was for. "I thought you left me alone. I don't want to be alone!" The mantra continued for a while before she pushed away from him.

He almost felt a sense of loss at her pulling away. That is until she slapped him and berated him for leaving so suddenly. Then he remembered why he had given up. She was too lost in her own grief to care any longer, and her reasons were purely selfish.

Hours later he was looking around the small mountain home, with its homely feel and friendly contents blemished and destroyed by the pure sense of despair and discarded waste, he suddenly felt glad for leaving. Resting his head in his hands he felt a unbridaled joy rise in his chest at the thought of never seeing this place again.

For in this way, he wouldn't have to see everyday how much had changed since then.


End file.
